This shared instrumentation proposal seeks funds to purchase a state-of-the-art BIAcore T100 instrument for the University of Rochester. No instrument comparable to the T100 is available in the Rochester area. An in- house Reichert SR7000 instrument has led to a community that needs an automated, sensitive, and flexible BIAcore T100 for expedited research and drug discovery. Eight primary users request the instrument for investigating processes such as RNA splicing, bleeding disorders, signal transduction, DNA replication, chromatin organization, and HIV-1 replication, as well as to characterize potentially therapeutic, low molecular weight compounds. The BIAcore T100 is supported by several Centers targeted for investment by the Strategic Plan for the University of Rochester. Accordingly, many new users are expected to emerge both through these Centers and through advertisement of a technical seminar planned prior to instrument installation. Like many shared facilities at the University of Rochester, we plan to make the BIAcore T100 available to anyone who needs the technique for their research. All users are required to receive specific training in the appropriate use and maintenance of the BIAcore T100. A four-member advisory committee will approve new users and settle disputes. Our cross-listed graduate course in biophysical techniques will also train students in the theory and critical analysis of BIAcore data, and in turn be strengthened by hands-on experience with the BIAcore T100 software. The BIAcore T100 would immediately increase the productivity of and significantly broaden research and drug discovery capabilities in the Rochester area.